


presents from tyrells

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery is always the best person to ask for present advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	presents from tyrells

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'presents' as part of the christmas 25 days of fic
> 
> age gaps are smaller in this than in the canon but really apart from they're probably all over 20 i couldn't tell you

Margaery isn’t surprised when Willas comes to her in a panic at the beginning of November. In all honesty she’s surprised that he hasn’t come to her before with his tendency to overthink everything. He’s only been going out with Sansa since July but she knows her brother well enough to know that he’s obsessed with her and that he’s terrified that he’s too old for her and she’s going to leave him at the drop of a hat. Of course she could easily reassure him since she’s best friends with Sansa but really the girl deserves someone who treats her that well – also it’s a lot of fun to watch Willas squirm.

Eventually she agrees to go shopping with him once she’s managed to get a promise out of him that he’ll buy her an absolutely amazing present (that’s she’s allowed to return and replace with something more expensive if it’s not good enough of course) for Christmas. It’s not until she’s been to all the shops she likes and Willas is carrying several bags that she steers them towards the jewellery shop that Sansa insists in going in every time they go past. Perhaps the necklace she picks out is a little expensive for such a new relationship but she knows that these two are going to last (even if she has to manipulate them every step of the way) and more importantly she knows Sansa will love it.

Of course she reminds Willas that the only thanks she needs is a really massive Christmas present and doesn’t mention how glad she is that the two of them are together.

 

* * *

 

She’s learnt to time Garlan’s call down to the day after five years of helping him with his shopping, however when he actually calls on the first of December rather than on the last day of November she was a little worried that he’d finally learnt to shop for himself. When she meets him in town a few days later she realizes it’s probably because he’s so sleep deprived from the baby that he doesn’t know what day it is anymore. Although he does tell her he brought her an amazing present months ago and she doesn’t have to demand anything.

However after spending a few hours looking at baby stuff she feels that she could probably demand a second, as much as she loves baby Malora she’s never been obsessed with babies and it just isn’t as cute as most other people seem to find it. And as much as this is going to be Malora’s first Christmas Margaery can’t help but point out that she’ll probably have grown out of all of these presents by this time next year.

They’re loaded down with bags by the time they reach Ann Summers and Garlan looks positively horrified at the thought of going in, it takes her five minutes to persuade him that because Leonette’s just had a baby she needs to be reminded that he still finds her really sexy – and that she has present ideas that she can open in front of everyone else too. Margaery’s much more pleased with the lingerie than the top and necklace even if her brother isn’t.

 

* * *

 

It’s a few days before Christmas when Loras calls her in a panic asking whether what he had brought Renly okay presents.  Margaery just laughs at him because really buying presents for guys who aren’t her brothers isn’t really her forte but as soon as she gets the assurance that her own present is amazing she tells him to meet her in town.

Really Loras is the best of her brothers at buying presents but he’s always been ridiculously nervous about Renly’s ever since before they were dating. The streets are crammed with people and she tells him several times that her present better be phenomenal for her to deal with this many people. Eventually they manage it and she can’t help but be slightly jealous of the sheer number of gifts they’ve managed to buy on top of what he says he’s already brought. She does drop plenty of other hints with regards to post Christmas gifts however, she knows her brother is terrible for buying people presents for no reason and she sees no reason why she can’t take advantage of it.

 

* * *

 

It’s Christmas Eve when Margaery exchanges gifts with all of her friends down the pub and purposely comments on the brand new necklace around Sansa’s throat, she appreciates the blush as her friend awkwardly tells her it’s from Willas. She can’t wait for Loras and Renly to pop in later so she can repeat the exchange, although it’s sure to be less satisfying as neither of them understand how to be appropriately embarrassed.

She sneaks out with Cella half way through the night to exchange their presents, just because her brothers cannot hide their relationships doesn’t mean she has to publicise hers for everyone to see. She laughs though when she tells her that she got Loras to help her because she was terrified of getting it wrong. Margaery doesn’t correct her though; she likes it when people are scared they’re going to get her the wrong present since it just means she always gets amazing ones.

 

* * *

 

Margaery knows that her parents are always puzzled why her brothers get her much more extravagant gifts than they get each other but really she likes the mystery. Her skills as present consultant wouldn’t be worth as much if they all knew she was helping the others too.


End file.
